The Hatred Continues
by siriuslyobsesed
Summary: Slytherin and Gryffindor have always hated each other. That hatred stil continues even after the war. Poor Harry and Draco get involved with their girlfriend's battle. Please read and review :


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything. All of this belongs to Queen Rowling. I have simply taken her magnificent characters (yes, even the Slytherins) and played around with them to come up with this fanfic and unfortunatly, I have to return them *sobs* Please read and revew to make me feel better. love you! **

"Have you done that essay for Slughorn?" James asked me, as we were stood waiting for Potions class. Hermione nodded eagerly beside me.

"Oh yes, I found it quite interesting," she said. I rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Have you done yours, Ginny?"

"No. I didn't find time," I said, grinning. Hermione shook her head as James laughed.

"You can get away with it, though. Slughorn loves you seeing as he adores Harry," he said. I winked.

"Move now!"

I turned around to see a gang of Slytherins walking down the hallways led by none other than Astoria Greengrass. She pushed a second year roughly out of her way and continued to strut down the corridor.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Greengrass?" I said. She stopped and stared at me, like she had never seen me before. I raised an eyebrow and rested my hands on my hips. Harry always said that I reminded him of my mother whenever I stood like this. I was hoping it would come in handy as my mother scared the daylights out of me whenever she was angry and stood like this.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm walking down a corridor, making my way towards a class. Is that really too hard for you to see, Weasley?" she said. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, normally when a person is making their way to class, they don't create too much havoc and they certainly don't push second years out of the way."

"Think you're something special now, don't you Weasley. Harry Potter's girlfriend, _The_ Harry Potter's girlfriend. I don't think you'd last long, to be honest. He'll find someone worthier and better, though he's not much himself," she sneered. I pulled my wand out of my pocket. Hermione grabbed my arm.

"Don't, Ginny. Think about how much trouble you'd be in," she said although she was glaring at Greengrass with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"Smart move, Mudblood," she said, waling off. I pulled my arm out of Hermione's hand and hexed Greengrass.

"Ugh!" she screamed as she turned around to face me with giant flying bogies attacking her. I laughed as all the Slytherins around her raised their wands aiming at me. The door we were all stood next to flew open and Slughorn's great big belly walked out followed by Slughorn himself. He took one look at Greengrass and waved his wand causing the bogies to vanish.

"In you go," he said, ushering our class in without a single word about my illegal hex in the corridor. When he shut the door behind us, he winked at me. I smiled and took my seat beside Hermione.

"Ginny, you really shouldn't have hexed her," Hermione said for the umpteenth time the next day. We were on the Hogwarts Express, on our way home for Christmas.

"Come on, Hermione! You're telling me that you didn't find it funny when there were giant bogies attacking her?"

"No, but …."

"Leave it, Hermione," I said, going back to my copy of The Quibbler. The train soon rolled to a stop. Stood right outside, we both saw Harry and Ron stood there with huge smiles on their faces.

"Harry," I said at the same time Hermione said "Ron." She ran right out of the compartment. I could hear her saying 'Sorry, excuse me' all the way down and watched how just a few seconds later Hermione had thrown herself into Ron's arms. I laughed with Harry and bent down to pick our stuff up. I didn't hear the compartment door open. Next thing I knew I was hoisted up in the air by my ankle.

"Nice flying," I heard Astoria Greengrass say as she walked back out. I swore loudly, hoping that Harry saw everything. Sure enough, he walked in a few seconds later and muttered the counter-curse.

"Are you alright?" he said, picking me up off the floor.

"Just peachy," I said, brushing myself off as I stormed out of the compartment and off the train, leaving Harry to pick our bags up. Once outside I scanned the crowds for the stuck up plastic with the brown locks. I spotted her stood next to a bleach haired boy and stormed over towards her, wand ready in my hand.

"You little-"

"Ginny! Don't!" Harry said, grabbing my hand. Astoria and the boy turned around. It was Malfoy. He looked surprised to see me with Harry tugging at my hand. Astoria laughed.

"You little sneaky bitch," I spat at her. Malfoy frowned and looked at Harry.

"Ginny, really there's no need-"

"Don't you dare stick up for her, Harry," I said, rounding on him.

"Ginny, I'm not. It's just a pointless argument."

"She hexed me … with my back turned. If she really had the guts then she wouldn't do it behind my back," I snarled at her. She whipped her wand out and Malfoy stood swiftly in front of her.

"What's going on here, Potter?"

"How the hell do I know, Malfoy? Ask your girlfriend!" Harry said, tugging at my arm again.

"Girlfriend?" I said, laughing. "You and Malfoy? What happened to Pansy? Didn't know you had a taste in criminals, Greengrass."

"Why you little-"

"Enough! Now both of you apologise to each other!" Harry said. I stared at him aghast.

"What! I'm not going to-"

"Now!" I looked at Astoria.

"Sorry," I mumbled. She smirked.

"Now, apologise to Ginny," Harry said to her. She gulped under his stern gaze.

"Sorry," she said. I smirked as well, despite myself.

"Good, now let's go Ginny. Malfoy," Harry said, with a nod in his direction. Malfoy nodded back. We walked off towards Ron and Hermione who were staring at us.

"Harry, what the hell was that for! Why in Merlin's saggy left-"

"Hey! There's no need to use that kind of language with me! I was only playing nice."

"By making me apologise to her!" I yelled in his face.

"Look, I'm sorry, Ginny," Harry said, softly taking hold of my hand. I pulled away and stormed off towards my brother.

"He made me apologise to that bitch," I said. Ron laughed. I glared at him.

"Ginny, the enmity between Gryffindor and Slytherin house has gone on too long now. Just make amends or at least play nice," Harry said. "I'm sorry I made you apologise but at least she apologised to you." I rolled my eyes and wrapped my arms around his waist.

"That's alright, I'll just have to get her back when we're at school," I said, winking at him. Before he could say anything I crushed my lips on his.

**Oh, I'm still sort of upset over the fact that none of these characters are mine so please could you review to make me feel better : ) **

**loveyou! x **


End file.
